Aléjate de mí
by RMonzon
Summary: Boomer y Bubbles se aman pero el destino y sus diferencias los obligan a estar separados...¿El amor es mas fuerte que las circunstancias? Songfic!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Bueno..¿que puedo decir?... Esta lloviendo, estaba escuchando música y me topé con una canción que me inspiró…me gusta escribir así que..Aquí estoy presentando este nuevo fic… ha sido planeado para ser un songfic…si tiene éxito crearé un fic mas grande que tenga que ver con este. Por el momento espero que lo disfruten:**_

_**Advertencia: Los personajes a continuación no son de mi propiedad**_

_**Este cuenta como mi segundo fic dirigido a las powerpuff girls…disfrútenlo.**_

_**BubblesXboomer**_

_**Canción: Aléjate de mi**_

_**Artista: Camila**_

**PROLOGO:**

Los años habían pasado mas rápido de lo que ellas podían imaginar, siendo consideradas las mayores heroínas de toda la ciudad, era su deber proteger a toda costa a las humildes y trabajadoras personas que habitaban en ella. Tener esa enorme responsabilidad desde muy temprana edad había hecho que tanto ella como sus hermanas maduraran a una gran velocidad, cosa que a veces las privaba de realizar actividades acordes a su edad y les impedía vivir un día a día de una niña normal.

Sin embargo, nunca se escuchó ninguna queja proveniente de los labios de las heroínas, Blossom repetía una y otra vez que ser protectoras de la ciudad de Saltadilla era su destino… ¿hablar del destino era tan trivial?, Buttercup lanzaba una que otra queja pero solo en presencia de sus dos hermanas, quienes tratando de comprenderla hacían que entrara en razón…en cuanto a Bubbles, trataba de no darle tanta importancia a sus habilidades sobrenaturales limitándose a ser la misma chica dulce y adorable que siempre había sido, jugaba a diario, dibujaba siempre que tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo y dormía plácidamente con su amado Pulpi. Fingiendo ser total y completamente normal.

Pero como toda cosa en la vida llega, el amor no tardaría en aparecer y, para desgracia de la rubia, el amor llegó del peor lado del que podía llegar: Del lado enemigo.

"**Aléjate de mí"**

"_**Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta.**____**  
**__**Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta…"**_

Una joven rubia de 17 años de edad observaba como las gotas de lluvia rodaban por el vidrio de su ventana, con su dedo índice comenzó a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa gracias a lo empañado que se tornaba el cristal. Su cabello largo y rubio caía sobre sus hombros dando la impresión de una cascada dorada, sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos azules quedaban perfectos con el tono claro de su hermosa cara, a pesar del aburrimiento que sentía, esa eterna sonrisa en su rostro no se desvanecía ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Su cuerpo de adolescente muy bien formado era cubierto por un vestido azul con una cinta negra justo en la parte de la cintura y, sus zapatillas, del mismo color negro daban por acabado el conjunto. Lanzó un leve suspiro. Estar encerrada en su casa a causa de la lluvia no era tan lindo que digamos…siendo ella, amaba demasiado la lluvia, saltar en los charcos, el que cada celestial gota cayera sobre su rostro y sentir el aire fuerte y lleno de agua sobre cada fibra de su ser. Por desgracia, debía quedarse en casa a espera de sus dos hermanas que de seguro no tardaban en llegar.

Y así, por arte de magia, la puerta de la habitación se abrió fuertemente dejando que una chica con cabello color azabache y una pelinaranja entraran con una enorme sonrisa.

- Traje tu postre favorito – dijo la ojirosa sin quitar su mirada del paquete que llevaba en manos - ¿Qué haces? – añadió al notar la mirada perdida de su hermana menor en dirección a la ventana

- Solo observó la lluvia – contestó sin quitar sus ojos del cristal – gracias – refiriéndose al obsequio que su hermana mayor llevaba consigo

- Eres rara Bubbles – dijo la chica ojos esmeralda con un toque de burla

La rubia sonrió ante el comentario de su hermana, sabia que no lo hacia con malas intenciones, es solo que…Buttercup era asi, siempre fue asi y siempre lo sería.

- Mmm de chocolate – exclamó al sacar el contenido del paquete, era una riquísima torta de chocolate con trocitos de galleta encima. Tomó con sus dedos un poco y se los llevó a la boca, cerró sus ojos para sentir mejor el sabor y luego brindó una tierna sonrisa de agradecimiento a Blossom.

El teléfono sonó de sobresalto indicándoles que era hora de entrar en acción.

- Hola? – la líder contestó a la llamada – si alcalde, vamos para allá – acto seguido colgó y miró a sus hermanas afirmando con su mirada las sospechas de estas.

- ¿Adivino? – dijo Buttercup arqueando una ceja – ¿son los Rowdyruff boys de nuevo?

La pelinaranja lanzó una pequeña risa mientras que la rubia se sobresaltó en gran manera.

- ¿Es obvio no crees?

- Tipico – bufó la morena

Ambas hermanas (Buttercup y Blossom) salieron disparadas por la ventana mientras que Bubbles era presa de sus pensamientos…

- ¿¡Bubbles?! – dijo la líder al notar que su hermana menor no salía de su trance

- ¿Si? – contestó un tanto angustiada

- ¿algún problema?

- Ninguno – sonrió como siempre lo hacia – voy detrás de ustedes – tres estelas de color se dibujaron en el cielo nublado.

El viento pegaba justo en el rostro de la rubia, eso que tanto amaba era a lo que menos importancia le daba en estos momentos…su angustia y temor era verlo a él… desde hace ya mucho tiempo que pelear contra él no era lo mismo, ahora con cada golpe que daba se sentía la peor persona que haya pisado el planeta y es que…aunque intentara millones de veces evitarlo, esa mirada azul penetrante la estremecía de una forma diferente, ya no era miedo, ni enojo, ni odio…hoy era algo totalmente distinto, esa mirada la ponía a temblar de pies a cabeza y le aceleraba el pulso cardíaco tanto como para decir que estaba a punto de colapsar en un paro al corazón.

- ¡Bubbles! – un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos

La chica notó que en el vuelo había cambiado de curso, yendo al lado contrario del de sus hermanas…rápidamente tomó las riendas del vuelo y se dirigió a la dirección en la que Buttercup y Blossom viajaban.

- Estas muy distraída – la morena frunció el seño

- ¿Te sientes bien? – añadió la ojirosa con aire maternal

- Estoy bien – sonrió – no se preocupen

El corazón le palpitaba rápido, y no era por la adrenalina del vuelo, era el simple recuerdo de algo que sucedió unas noches atrás…

*****************Flashback**********************

- Yo soy un villano – dijo con una mirada tan amenazadora y fría que congelaría el sol

- Eso ya lo se – contestó con una pizca de esperanza – pero ser o no ser villano es solo tu elección…y si…?

- y si...? – interrumpió – desistieras de esta idea y me dejaras en paz por una tan sola maldita vez?

- Boomer – suspiró resignada – hace mucho que se que sientes esto…tu mismo me lo has dicho…¿que pasa ahora? ¿Por qué huyes de mi de esta forma?

- No huyo – la observó con enfado – huir es de cobardes

- ¿ya no me amas?

- SOY UN ROWDYRUFF BOY..! TU ERES UNA POWERPUFF GIRL! – se calmó un poco - ¿ahora entiendes?

- Eso no debe separarnos…

- Dime…¿tus hermanas saben que ahorita estas conmigo? – la chica guardó silencio y bajó su mirada – eso creí…soy un criminal, no soy bueno para ti.

***********************Fin de flashback********************

_**Aléjate de mí, escapa ve que ya no debo verte.**____**  
**__**Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte.**___

Aún cuando al tormenta había durado mucho tiempo, el sol no planeaba salir…el reloj de una torre dio la campanada de las 6 de la tarde, sin duda la batalla contra los chicos duraría demasiado…ya siendo todos mayores poseían mas control de sus poderes por lo que tanto ellas como ellos eran indestructibles. Las batallas contra los Rowdyruff siempre eran difíciles, Blossom peleaba contra Brick a muerte, Buttercup y Butch se escupían uno que otro comentario insultante esperando herir de alguna forma la moral del otro en vano mientras que las batallas de Boomer y Bubbles eran cada vez mas livianas, era como si ambos jugaran a pelear mas nunca se hacían daños graves y eso…alteraba tanto a sus hermanas como a sus hermanos, era algo demasiado extraño para ser verdad, es mas…parecía que ambos tenían un acuerdo de nunca golpearse mucho, solo lo suficiente.

Finalmente luego del viaje agotador

_._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola de nuevo..!**_

_**Aca estoy con una nueva actualizacion, gracias por sus reviews, la verdad no creí comenzar de esta forma, solo imaginen que recién lo publique ayer y ya tengo reviews…. Wow! Muchísimas gracias. Espero les guste la continuación**_

_**Advertencia: Los personajes incluidos en este songfic no son de mi propiedad**_

_**BubblesxBoomer**_

_**Continuación...**_

Finalmente luego del viaje agotador las tres chicas llegaron al lugar de la acción, justo en medio de Saltadilla en una pequeña plaza que siempre permanecía concurrida de ciudadanos que gustaban de los paseos al aire libre.

"_Soy un criminal, no soy bueno para ti"_

Esas amargas y crueles palabras resonaban constantemente en la cabeza de la rubia, las escuchaba tan claras y las sentía tan doloras como el día en el que aquel chico se las dijo cara a cara, el sonido de cada palabra se escuchaba aun mas fuerte que las campanadas del reloj de la torre, y , aunque solo fuera producto de su cabeza le hacían tanto daño como si las escuchara de nuevo de los labios de Boomer Him.

- Estén alerta chicas – dijo la líder cuando puso pie en tierra – saben como son los Rowdyruff

Ambas hermanas asintieron guardando posición de ataque…el lugar estaba desolado mostrando así el previo susto que debieron pasar los ciudadanos, ni un alma se encontraba en la pequeña plaza al centro de la ciudad, todo mundo temía, sobretodo si se trataba de los Rowdyruff boys…eran los máximos criminales del momento, un puesto que se habían ganado con "esfuerzo" y "dedicación" para el mal, con los años habían aprendido a ser mas rudos y a conservar su sangre fría ante cualquier situación.

Su hermano mayor, Brick, había empleado todos esos años para preparar muy bien a Butch y Boomer y hacer de estos unos villanos ejemplares, sin compasión, ni lastima, ni miedo…y especialmente sin una pizca de amor.

- Vinieron un poco tarde – dijo una voz seca y arrogante a lo lejos

- Mejor tarde que nunca – contestó la líder sin una pequeña muestra de quebrantamiento – salgan de su escondite y peleen – añadió buscando con la mirada de donde provenía aquella voz

Una pequeña risa malévola salió del mismo lugar desconocido

- Sigues siendo igual, rosadita – respondió sereno – siempre tan inocente

- y tu siempre tan idiota – escupió molesta, no era propio de Blossom utilizar ese tipo de palabras pero cuando se trataba de venganza y sobretodo de villanos estaba dispuesta a decirles todo lo que merecían escuchar.

EL silencio invadió la escena, era extraño que el alcalde llamara diciendo que habían problemas cuando el lugar estaba de lo mas normal posible, salvo por el hecho que ni un tan solo ciudadano se encontraba en los alrededores.

La plaza era de lo mas confortable posible, a lo largo de ésta se encontraban pequeños establecimientos de comida, otros de ropa y justo en un lugar clave se encontraba un enorme banco que ocupaba prácticamente el mayor espacio de la zona. Por inercia o quizás por instinto la chica cabello azabache dirigió su mirada al banco de la ciudad en donde al mirar un poco mejor notó como dos chicos de 17 años amenazaban a algunas personas y tendían una bolsa hacia la cajera que, temblando, solo lloraba y gritaba por piedad.

- ¡Están robando el banco! – advirtió a su hermana mayor quien giró su cabeza lo suficiente como para ver la escena, acto seguido el mayor de los hermanos salió de su escondite envistiendo a la líder del grupo haciéndola caer del otro lado de la calle…

- ¡Blossom! – gritaron sus dos hermanas

- ¡Ayuden a los ciudadanos, yo me encargo de Brick! – contestó mientras se ponía en pie y regresaba el golpe a su interlocutor

Buttercup y Bubbles siguieron las indicaciones de su hermana sin vacilar, y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban dentro del banco, listas para atacar.

- Vaya vaya vaya – dijo la chica ojos esmeralda al poner un pie dentro del banco – parece que tenemos un par de ratas aquí

Ambos chicos voltearon para buscar a la emisora de aquella voz que se les hacia muy conocida, ojos azules se toparon con aquellos bellos ojos celestes que tanto le cautivaban y al mismo tiempo trataba de evitar. La rubia apartó su mirada un tanto decepcionada por el previo encuentro que tuvo con su amor secreto.

- Déjense de jueguitos tontos – contestó su contraparte - ¿no ven que estamos ocupados? – añadió con cierta malicia de chico malo, sus ojos fulminaban a la azabache, aquellos ojos verde oscuro podían no ser tan intimidantes como los ojos rojos de su hermano, pero poseían el don de causar terror a cualquiera que mantuviera la mirada en ellos.

- No queremos lastimarlas – añadió el rubio mirando especialmente a Bubbles, su hermano ojos verdes lo miró desconcertado y un tanto molesto – no queremos lastimarlas… - añadió tratando de corregir su error – mucho… - sonrió con malicia, su hermano quitó su mirada fulminante de él mostrándole que ese comentario lo había salvado, por ahora.

La azabache no soportaría un minuto mas la insolencia de aquel mocoso, sin decir nada mas se lanzó a la batalla esperando dejar a aquel chico con fracturas de gravedad…la escena era observada por un par de rubios que, sin mostrar ni un tan solo deseo de combatir, se dedicaban a apoyar a sus hermanos.

- Boomer! – gritó Butch agitado - ¿Qué esperas estúpido?

El rubio al escuchar esto lanzó una mirada de arrepentimiento a Bubbles para luego lanzarse sobre ella y comenzar con el eterno combate.

- Lo lamento – decía entre susurros cada vez que se encontraba cerca de ella

La chica trataba de ignorar cualquier comentario de su adversario, si ignoraba aquellas palabras se le haría mas sencillo acabar con él, pero si al contrario escuchaba aquellas disculpas sucumbiría ante sus sentimientos y se daría por vencida admitiendo de una vez por todas que lo que sentía por Boomer Him no era odio, era un amor…y por desgracia, un amor prohibido. Con agilidad y destreza esquivaba cada golpe que el joven enviaba y al parecer hasta le resultaba fácil hacerlo pues, aunque el menor de los Him fuera el mas tranquilo eso no le disminuía en nada su fuerza y habilidad para el combate, pero había algo que no estaba bien, el chico parecía lanzar sus golpes en lugares obvios quizás para facilitarle a la rubia el escape y darle la ventaja suficiente como para no salir tan lastimada.

De un momento a otro la rubia lanzó un potente golpe que noqueó a su enemigo. Ésta no sabiendo que hacer permaneció inerte levitando en el aire tratando de decidir si terminar con él sin piedad o esperar a que se pusiera en pie.

- ¿Bubbles? – dijo su hermana luego de propinarle un golpe en el estómago a Butch - ¿Por qué no acabas con él de una vez por todas? – frunció el seño

La joven no contestó ante tal pregunta pues…ni ella misma sabía la respuesta, ¿Por qué no acabar con él?...la noche previa la había hecho sufrir en gran manera, algo que ninguna de sus dos hermanas sabían ni debían saber

******Flashback******

- pero tampoco tus hermanos saben que te encuentras conmigo – dijo luego de guardar un silencio que parecía eterno

- Escucha – tomando a la rubia de las manos – no podemos seguir así…hace un mes que estamos con este secreto

El viento fuerte hacia compañía a la enorme luna que en esa noche alumbraba toda Saltadilla, los dos chicos, sentados en lo que parecía un árbol de gran altura, tenían una vista perfecta de toda la ciudad.

- Mira – Boomer indicó con su mano el panorama de la ciudad iluminada – ellos te necesitan..tu eres su heroína, yo solo soy su villano…

********Fin de flashback********

La chica se alistó para dar el ataque final, deseando con toda su alma que hubiera alguna clase de interrupción que evitase el fatal final de aquel chico ojos azules. Cerró sus ojos con todo el dolor que podía invadir su alma y se preparó para el ataque cuando a lo lejos escuchó como algo quebraba el vidrio de una ventana del banco.

- Retirada! – gritó el líder furioso

Butch con toda la fuerza que le quedaba golpeó a Buttercup para ir en busca de su hermano menor, luego tomándolo de un brazo lo elevó en el aire siguiendo a Brick quien ya se encontraba en una altura considerable, mas tarde tres estelas de color indicaban que los villanos se habían retirado.

- Huyan cobardes – Blossom se burlaba de la cómica retirada de los rowdyruff.

- Eso estuvo cerca – añadió Buttercup eliminando la sonrisa del rostro de la líder, una herida algo profunda en el brazo derecho de la azabache salpicaba un poco de sangre y amenazaba con infectarse si no se trataba enseguida.

- No se preocupen, conserven la calma – la rubia se dirigió a los ciudadanos – ya esta todo controlado

Todos los que ahí se encontraban salieron de su escondite y brindaron unos cuantos aplausos y felicitaciones a las heroínas por su impecable trabajo.

Estas luego de despedirse con gracia, se alejaron volando a toda velocidad. Blossom no dejaba de observar durante su vuelo el brazo fracturado de su hermana de en medio, su instinto maternal, pues siendo la mayor era como la madre sustituta de sus dos hermanas, no dejaba de indicarle que ella podía ser la culpable de que Buttercup se encontrara en tal estado.

- No te preocupes – le sonrió – sanaremos esa herida.

****************Mientras tanto****************

- Estábamos a punto de ganar – refunfuñó el ojos verdes - ¿Por qué nos retiramos? – miró a su hermano mayor que volaba justo a su lado izquierdo

- No te quejes – respondió el líder con una mirada fría y pensativa – por poco y matan a Boomer…

- El idiota se lo merecía – respondió Butch mirando a su hermano con odio – parecía no hacer nada para vencer a la súper tontita chillona

- Me di cuenta de eso – el otro hermano observó al ojiazul tratando de analizar sus acciones

- Hice lo que pude – se excusó con toda la seguridad del mundo – pero di un paso en falso y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para noquearme

- Hace meses que no combatíamos con las powerpuff y así de fácil te noquean? – respondió Brick con toda la furia existente en el universo

Al fin llegaron a su hogar, ya no era necesario que contestara aquella pregunta…y…sinceramente, no tenia respuesta alguna… ¿Cómo decirle a sus hermanos que no pensaba lastimarla? Ellos mismos se encargarían de hacerlo si él confesaba tal cosa, y eso sería peor. Era mas seguro el que Bubbles peleara contra él, pero pronto debían hacer algo para que sus peleas se vieran convincentes y no despertaran ninguna duda entre sus hermanos.

- A la próxima las venceremos – dijo Brick al entrar de sobresalto en la casa

- Perdieron no es así – cierto simio se coló en la plática de los hermanos sin quitar sus ojos del periódico que leía

Brick prefirió no contestar ante tal atrevimiento, aunque fuera su supuesto "padre" sabía perfectamente que podía contestarle e inclusive amenazarle sin remordimiento alguno pero en esos momentos la decepción de la batalla no le dejaban los ánimos para iniciar una disputa contra Mojo.

El simio sonrió con ironía, cosa que irritó lo suficiente al ojos rojos con tanta furia que con un parpadeo quemó sin piedad el periódico que Mojo Jojo no había terminado de leer. Sin decir nada mas se metió en su habitación, silencioso y berrinchudo.

Butch se rió entre dientes, ver a su hermano mayor asi le parecía infantil y gracioso, era como ver al pequeño Brick de nuevo, aquel que apenas empezaba a ser un villano y pretendía ser el mas cruel y despiadado de todos. El ojos verdes se dispuso a entrar en la habitación también, un buen sueño mejoraría ese humor destrozado por la decepcion de haber perdido nuevamente, se retiró no sin antes lanzarle un potente golpe al estómago de su hermano menor.

- Para que a la próxima no metas la pata – regañó, un bostezo se escapó de su boca.

Boomer se enojó demasiado por la actitud de sus dos hermanos, pero lejos de que esa fuera la razón, también se enojó consigo mismo por no tener el valor suficiente para destruir a la niñita llorona de una vez por todas…

- ¿Qué me esta pasando? – decía para si mismo al momento en el que salía por la ventana para tomar aire freso

"_¿Ya no me amas?"_

Frunció el seño al escuchar esas palabras en su mente, no quería pensar en ella y sin embargo sus sentimientos eran tan necios como él mismo, aquella noche y aquellas palabras habían sido lo mas difícil con lo que se había topado en la vida, y lo mas doloroso que le había sucedido, aun mas doloroso que los golpes sin piedad de su hermano Brick.

_**La luz ya…no alcanza**_

_**No quieras caminar sobre el dolor..descalza**_

Luego de un par de minutos, mas bien media hora de vuelo decidió aterrizar en aquel enorme árbol que había sido adoptado por ambos como su lugar secreto, un lugar que habían decidido hace un mes…desde aquella confesión que ahora les estaba costando todo, incluso su propio papel en la ciudad.. ¿heroe o villano?

*******Flashback********

- Eres un tonto! – dijo la chica con toda la ira que podía soltar

- Tu eres la tonta – sonrió con burla – niñita llorona, tonta y miedosa!

- ¿Por qué me odias?...¿yo que te hice? – respondió ésta mientras lo retaba con la mirada

El chico se paró en seco…nunca se había puesto a pensar aquello ¿ella que le había hecho?

- Llevamos mucho tiempo peleando – añadió la rubia sin apartar su mirada de cualquier movimiento de su adversario – ahora tenemos 17 años..¿Cuando piensan parar tu y tus hermanos?

**Continuará….**

**¿Reviews?**

**Nota de autora: Pueden darle like a mi pagina en facebook! Se llama: RBK 15 Fanfiction, ahí pueden contactarme mejor (: si no, también pueden enviarme un mensaje si tienen alguna duda sobre la historia o lo que sea…. (:**

**Besos! Pasen feliz noche, dia, tarde o cuando sea que estén leyendo n.n Arigato!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos**_

_**Muchas gracias por su paciencia, lo siento mucho por tardarme tanto en actualizar, espero les agrade la continuación:**_

_**BubblesXBoomer**_

_**Continuacion:**_

*******Flashback********

- Eres un tonto! – dijo la chica con toda la ira que podía soltar

- Tu eres la tonta – sonrió con burla – niñita llorona, tonta y miedosa!

- ¿Por qué me odias?...¿yo que te hice? – respondió ésta mientras lo retaba con la mirada

El chico se paró en seco…nunca se había puesto a pensar aquello ¿ella que le había hecho?

- Llevamos mucho tiempo peleando – añadió la rubia sin apartar su mirada de cualquier movimiento de su adversario – ahora tenemos 17 años...¿Cuando piensan parar tu y tus hermanos?

El silencio invadía la escena completa…muchas cosas estaban sin ser resueltas, según recordaba, él y sus hermanos fueron creados con el propósito de aterrorizar a toda la ciudad, ese era su destino…y nunca se habían parado un momento a pensar ¿Qué era lo que ellos querían? ¿Pelear por siempre con las powerpuff?

- Pararemos – dijo luego de unos segundos de reflexión – hasta destruirlas

La chica cayó un momento…¿Por qué ese eterno odio?...¿era tan necesario? Desde que recordaba siempre estuvieron lidiando con esos tres chicos malcriados…y sin razón alguna, se había creado una rivalidad entre ellos a partir del día en el que se conocieron, cuando apenas eran unos chiquillos.

- Que lastima – lo observó serena – al parecer nunca pararán…

¿Por qué se encontraban charlando en un momento en el que podían atacarse el uno al otro? El sol, ardiendo en el espacio, hacia que el frío del universo disminuyera un poco… quizás aun no terminaba con ella porque la frialdad del espacio lo estaba congelando…de todas formas, era la primera vez que la veía después de tanto tiempo, la rubia apareció ahí de la nada, quien sabe por que razones había abandonado la tierra un momento para ir a refugiarse a la infinita galaxia, y él, huyendo de sus hermanos y problemas, buscó un lugar tranquilo para pasársela un rato solo y..¿que mejor lugar que el espacio? Así fue como ambos, el Rowdyruff boy y la powerpuff girl coincidieron con un lugar en común, un lugar al que ambos recurrían para escapar de su realidad.

- Entonces pelearemos para siempre – sonrió cínicamente

- Dime ¿Cuál es tu problema? – respondió irritada ante tal respuesta

- Mi problema es… - dijo intentado encontrar alguna contestación pero…no existía…¿Cuál era su problema? Desde siempre pensó en ella como esa niñita tonta que arruinaba sus planes pero luego de separarse durante un tiempo comenzó a extrañarla cada vez mas…y asi, sin imaginarlo, pensaba en ella a diario, ansiando el dia en el que volverían a pelear

- ¿Ves? – interrumpió su ola de pensamientos – no hay ningún problema entre nosotros dos…¿Por qué peleamos entonces?

- Yo…no se… - la cabeza ya no le daba para mas, imaginar, pensar, creer que amaba a alguien a quien en verdad odiaba era estresante…¿Por qué ella? Sus hermanos y él habían jurado nunca enamorarse..NUNCA, sentir amor para un villano era tan malo como si un doctor sintiera asco hacia la sangre…¿Por qué esos ojos celestes lo cautivaban tanto?..y eso…eso no era de ahora, eso venia desde hace tiempos, desde la primera vez que luchó contra ella.

- Tienes que saber – se acercó a él comprensiva, sin temor, sin rencores…siendo ella…la autentica y amigable Bubbles.

Sin pensarlo él se acercó mas a ella y luego de un silencio que se unía a la tranquila galaxia puso su mano sobre la mejilla de la rubia, comenzó a acercar su rostro levemente hasta que sus ojos, poco a poco, se cerraron por completo para al fin sellar todas aquellas dudas con un beso. Sus labios sobre los de ella lo hacían sentir una sensación diferente, era como un vacio en el estómago que sin saber por qué, lo hacía sentir bien, vivo, feliz…era como una alegría difícil de explicar.

- Te amo – añadió al separarse de Bubbles quien lo miraba perpleja sin saber que decir, sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono carmesí – yo también te amo – dijo casi susurrando

***Fin de Flashback***

_**Un ángel, te cuida**_

_**Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida**_

La oscuridad ya se había apoderado por completo del cielo, sentirse tan derrotado era común en él, salvo que en esta ocasión no era una derrota por una batalla, era una derrota amorosa, de su primer y único amor, ese tipo de derrotas que hacen que te duela el alma, cuando te sientas y empiezas a pensar y reflexionar sobre todo lo malo que hiciste e imaginar que nunca habrán maneras para reparar aquel daño causado, así se sentía…

- Bubbles – dijo en un susurro robado por el viento, sus ojos se tornaron rojos, sin duda una lágrima traicionera querría rodar por sus mejillas

El viento fuerte, indicando que pronto caería una tormenta, hacia que el árbol en el que el chico azul se encontraba se meneara de un lado a otro. No le importaba mucho, su dolor era demasiado hasta el punto que ni el reciente golpe de Butch lo había hecho sentir tan mal. Sin duda necesitaba verla…y pronto.

***********Mientras tanto************

- ¿Quieres algo mas? – el profesor Utonio siempre se preocupaba por sus hijas ahora ya adolescentes, cada vez que éstas tenían alguna batalla él moría de los nervios, si algo les pasaba nunca se lo perdonaría

- Gracias Profesor – respondió la rubia recostada en su cama – estoy bien, no se preocupe tanto – advirtió en tono regañón pero adorable.

El padre amoroso salió de la habitación, dejando a su hija menor con sus dos hermanas quienes la observaban con preocupación

- ¿Segura que ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó Blossom demasiado angustiada

- Te golpeó muy fuerte ese tarado – añadió Buttercup buscando enojar a sus hermanas para asi ir en busca de venganza

- Solo quisiera dormir – respondió entre un par de bostezos

Ambas hermanas acordaron dejar que la pequeña descansara, después de todo, la batalla había sido cruel…talvez mañana se sentiría mejor como para hablar un poco mas, como solía hacerlo.

_**Alejate de mi amor, yo se que aun estas a tiempo, no soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón…no soy quien crees yo no caí del cielo…**_

Intentar dormir era en vano, Boomer ocupaba toda la mente de la rubia…ansiaba verlo, hablar al respecto…deseaba con desesperación un beso proveniente de los labios de aquel villano que la tenia perdidamente enamorada…

- Tengo que verte – dijo entre un susurro tratando de convencerse a si misma que tal acción no seria mala, después de todo…algo que ignoren sus hermanas no les causaría ningún mal..¿cierto?

Continuará…..


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola, muchas gracias por la paciencia, espero les guste este capítulo**_

_Advertencia: Los personajes incluidos en este songfic no son de mi propiedad_

_BubblesxBoomer_

_Continuación…_

- Tengo que verte – dijo entre un susurro tratando de convencerse a si misma que tal acción no seria mala, después de todo…algo que ignoren sus hermanas no les causaría ningún mal..¿cierto?

Blossom y Buttercup se encontraban con el profesor, seguro nadie notaría su partida…considerándolo mejor, Blossom era como la madre sustituta sobreprotectora, seguramente ella subiría cada dos segundos para ver como se encontraba.

— ¿Bubbles? — y tal como lo esperaba, la chica pelirroja entró en la habitación para ver si su hermanita rubia se encontraba de mejor ánimo — ¿Cómo te sientes? —

La menor de las tres hermanas la observó con ojos cariñosos, luego dejó que una sonrisa típica de ella se dibujara en su pálido rostro.

— mucho mejor — dijo tratando de sonar convincente — ¿sabes?...solo querría… — vaciló un momento — salir a tomar aire fresco.

_**Si aun no me lo crees amor...**_

_**y quieres tu correr el riesgo**______**veras que soy realmente bueno**____**en engañar y hacer sufrir**____**a quien mas quiero**_

La mayor dudó un momento si dejar o no que su pequeña hermana saliera en tales condiciones

— ¿No preferirías quedarte a descansar? — añadió tratando de convencer a la pequeña

— Me siento con ánimos para salir un momento — se levantó de su cama

— Iré contigo —

— ¡No! — Volvió a su estado natural — es decir, quisiera…ir a dar un vuelo yo sola, si no te molesta

Sin esperar la respuesta de su hermana, Bubbles salió disparada por la ventana, mientras mas rápido volara sería más difícil para Blossom alcanzarla.

— ¡Buttercup! — la chica ojos esmeraldas llegó lo mas rápido que pudo

— ¿Qué pasó? — contestó agitada ante el susto que le había provocado

— No se que tiene Bubbles — apuntó con su dedo hacia la ventana — me dijo que daría un paseo…debemos seguirla

— ¿Segura que no estás siendo muy paranoica? — la chica azabache alzó una ceja, ahora volviendo a su calma habitual

— Conozco a Bubbles — regañó — no hay tiempo que perder

Ambas hermanas salieron por la ventana en búsqueda de la rubia.

Mientras tanto la rubia ya había ganado ventaja de distancia, se encontraba cerca de aquel árbol símbolo de un secreto que solo ambos sabían y que ambos, muy en el fondo, amaban.

Aterrizó lentamente dibujando una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza al darse cuenta de que él también estaba ahí.

— ¿¡Bubbles?! — el chico se puso en pie al verla — ¿Qué haces aquí? — frunció el ceño

— Yo… — movió el pie con nerviosismo — deseaba verte

**Aléjate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco****  
****quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto**

— Yo no quiero verte — frío como el hielo en invierno postró sus ojos azules en los ojos celestes de ella, una mirada que podría congelar a cualquiera, una mirada tan fría, tan inexpresiva, tan muerta.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? — chilló con tristeza

— Ya te dije que no quiero verte — con su mano creó energía azul amenazando con atacarla — ¿qué parte de eso no entiendes?

— ¡TODO! — sus ojos se tornaron rojos con unas cuantas lágrimas que se asomaban listas para rodar por su mejilla — no entiendo…dijiste que me amabas

El chico guardó la calma, no podía pensar con claridad cuando su mente negaba algo que su corazón anhelaba, deseaba abrazarla, tenerla completamente para él y darle un beso mas…solo uno para poder recordar muy bien cada momento con ella…deseaba decirle cuánto la amaba y contarle cada sueño que tenía durante las noches, esos sueños en los que ambos se veían sin preocupaciones…moría por besarla en esos precisos momentos para acabar con esas dudas que los atormentaban.

— Yo — rompió con la energía que emanaba de su mano — no se que pensar

**Aléjate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte****  
****Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte**

Y ahí se encontraban ambos, unas cuantas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer del cielo, la tormenta no había tardado mucho en llegar. Un trueno sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos para observarse el uno al otro. Sus ojos azules se perdían en los celestes de Bubbles, algo que no podía evitar…simplemente no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

— Yo…te amo — esas palabras que se le habían atorado en la garganta al fin lograron salir, él era un villano…no debía sentir nada, no debía amar…mucho menos confesarlo pero aquí estaba junto a la chica que le robaba el aliento, su enemiga.

— ¡Debemos encontrar a Bubbles! — Gritó Blossom a Buttercup mientras ambas volaban esquivando los rayos — no podemos volar con un clima así — dicho esto las dos levitaron hasta poner sus pies en el suelo.

— ¿En donde podrá estar? — la chica ojos verdes se encontraba casi tan preocupada como la pelirroja

— ¿¡Boomer!? — una voz familiar que provenía de los cielos hizo que ambas miraran hacia arriba — ¿Dónde estás idiota?

Dos Rowdyruff boys se encontraban luchando contra las corrientes de aire para encontrar a su hermano que también se encontraba perdido. Finalmente se dieron por vencidos y bajaron a tierra justo donde se encontraban las chicas.

— ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí, supertontas? — interrogó Butch con una sonrisa cínica

— ¿a ti que te importa descerebrado? — gruñó Buttercup

— Esperen un momento… uno…dos — Brick contó con sus dedos a las chicas — falta la super chillona

— ¿se les escapó? — bromeó el chico cabello negro

— De seguro no te soportó — añadió Brick refiriéndose a la pelirroja

— Al parecer a ustedes también les falta uno — se vengó Blossom — ¿Dónde está Boomer?

— No creen que… — Buttercup se tocó la barbilla

— No seas ridícula — interrumpió Blossom — no creo que estén juntos

— Jajaja no creo que Boomer esté con esa súper chillona — se burlaron ambos

Un trueno hizo que todos se cayaran

— debemos encontrarlos pronto — la líder no soportaba pensar que su hermana estaba desaparecida en medio de esa enorme tormenta

— ¿debemos? — Brick alzó una ceja

— debemos trabajar juntos…solo así encontraremos a nuestros hermanos — lo observó desafiante

Un nuevo trueno obligó al líder de los Rowdyruff pensar mas a prisa

— ¡esta bien! — dijo luego de consultarlo con la mirada preocupada de Butch — cuando encuentre al tarado de mi hermano le patearé el trasero.

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
